


Gratitude

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Everyone is wet and cold and miserable





	Gratitude

Merlin started to shiver. They had been riding through the pouring rain all day long. It had looked like it would clear up when they started and that was probably the only reason why Leon had made them break camp at all. They might as well have stayed where they were had they known that it wouldn’t take them far. 

He knew that Leon knew this as well and was relieved when he made them stop and set up camp again in a patch of wood that allowed it. They all were tired, the horses slowly lost their footing on the slippery ground and everyone was wet to the bone; it was time to rest. 

While everybody was busy with their horses and setting up the tents, Merlin had made a campfire with a little bit of magical help. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to light it at all in this rain, much less keep it going. The knights huddling close to the warmth didn’t question the reasons, they were just happy for a little moment of drying and a hot meal. 

“Merlin!”

Looking up, Merlin saw Leon standing at the entrance of his tent, already changed out of his wet cloak and chainmail. 

“Leon?” Merlin stumbled towards him. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Actually, yes.” The tall knight stepped back and made way for Merlin to enter.

Even though everything in here was far from dry, it was a welcomed change to the downpour. 

Without a further word, Leon reached for Merlin’s jacket and peeled it off his shoulders. It made a squelching sound when Leon tossed it to the ground. 

“Leon?”

“We need to get you warm.” Leon looked him into the eye as if he was waiting for permission. 

“But I’m…” Merlin’s clattering teeth gave him away. Now, that he wasn’t busy running back and forth, he started to feel the cold, so he nodded.

Quickly, Leon fumbled Merlin’s belt open and pulled the shirt over his head. “Boots,” he ordered.

Merlin toed them off and pulled the socks away as well as Leon opened his breeches and pushed them over his hips. 

With his head, he motioned towards the cot where some blankets and furs were arranged invitingly. 

Immediately, Merlin darted in and sighed. He was still freezing, but it was already a lot better. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Leon pulling his shirt over his head. 

“You know…”

“Hm?” Leon pushed his breeches down and stood in front of him in all his glory.

Merlin’s heartbeat was speeding up a bit. “I think there is some oil in one of your saddle bags?” 

The fond smile on Leon’s face turned into a grin as he walked over to get the vial and then came back to slip between the furs with Merlin. “Thanks for everything you’ve done on this trip, Merlin.” He pressed his lips in Merlin’s neck and slid his hand down Merlin’s side. 

Turning, Merlin smiled widely. His hands and feet were still cold, but he knew that Leon had ways of warming him up in no time. He loved when the knights showed their gratitude this way.


End file.
